The Wave
by Ex-SOLDIER804
Summary: Cloud's college life seemed normal, although being an outcast, he held a 4.0 GPA. He thought he had the love of his life, until she breaks it off. Who will be there to comfort him? Finally resumed this project, and I hope its good lol. leave me comment love?
1. Chapter 1

The room was hot and misty. Lights and lasers bouncing wall to wall as the loud music surged through the bodies flailing around. People packed together, rubbing up against each other. This was the kind of rave you'd find in Midgar. He often wondered why he came to these things. He enjoyed the music, and the feeling he got when he was under the influence of a green alien or two. Things were popping out to him. The lights had more color to them, the music had more feeling, and the bass seemed to hit harder. He forgot for a moment he was there with the girl who he loved. He placed his hands on her hips as he snuck up behind her.

"Lets get out of here." She said to him winking.

The next morning he had woken up to a loud, "Cloud!"

He sat up and shook his head looking around. He had almost not recognized his own girlfriends dorm.

"Cloud! Get up! You are late!" Aeris said, literally shoving him out of bed. He stood up, slammed his fist on the annoying alarm clock button., and scrambled around for some clothes. He found his large black baggy jeans, with blue designs and chains hanging from them, along with the dead glow sticks from the previous night. Threw on his Cannibal Corpse T-shirt, grabbed his bag and ran out the door.

"Tifa!" called out the Professor, Hojo.

"Miss Lockheart are you present?" He looked around the room and saw out of the corner of his eye saw a skinny girl with long raven colored hair come running in.

"Sorry Professor.." she gasped, " I was up late last night finishing my paper for today." Professor Hojo smiled and nodded at his best student as she took her seat. Tifa was the campus "Nerd." Though she had the body of a popular, and hot, high school girl, she had the appearance of a bookworm. She caught her breath as she pulled out her books from her bag, prepping herself for today's class.

"Now, as we see here…" Professor Hojo was interrupted by a train-wrecked Cloud, stumbling into his classroom. Noticing the whole class was staring at him, he gave a stupid, cool guy, smile as he threw his bag to an empty seat in the front and walking up to Hojo. "Sorry Prof. I was…" he was shortly cut off by a very annoyed looking Tifa, "Out partying like always, and coming in WAY too late to even get by in a class and interrupting the lecture!" She rolled her eyes. He looked at her with a snide expression on his face, then looked at Hojo and said, "Well. Pretty much what she said. But here's my paper." Hojo thought Cloud would be one of those get by, BARELY, kind of students. But the quality of his work was A material. It confused him highly, yet gave him high standards for every under-achieving student.

"I am impressed Mr. Strife. Now.. Can I continue my lecture?" Cloud grunted and took a seat next to his bag, nodding off every now and again.

A loud alarm like sound woke Cloud up at the end of class. He shot up and looked around, noticing everyone was gathering their stuff. The Professor, naming the top three students of his class. "Tifa!" He called out and motioned her to his desk. "Zack! Zack Fair! Front and center." Zack excitedly shot up and ran to the desk. "And… hmmm…" Hojo paused as he examined Cloud, searching for his headphones for his Zune. "Cloud… Strfe…?" Tifa read aloud. "How could he ever have a top score on anything? He's a moron!" She exclaimed, Zack clearing his throat hoping to hush her as Cloud stood behind her.

"Moron?" He glared. She gave a scared giggle as she turned and noticed him hovering above her. He was rather tall compared to her.

Hojo cleared his throat and said, "Good work Mr. Strife." he handed back Cloud's paperwork. He smiled and walked off. Zack had fallen asleep, Tifa nudged him with her elbow.

Cloud was walking lazily back to his dorm, thinking he needed a shower. He was tapped on the shoulder by Tifa. "You bribed Hojo didn't you?" She said, still in denial he could ever write A material.

Not wanting to be bothered at the moment he pushed passed her and walked up to Aeris who was gossiping with her friends. Tifa stared at him, letting her mind wander.

Later that night Cloud found himself going to another rave. As he stood in line he bought more green aliens to share with Aeris. He took one, and almost instantly it started acting up. He felt in such a good mood, not knowing that later that night he'd come crashing down harder than normal.

Tifa and Zack drove by the club and they both pointed out the people they disliked from the crowd.

"Oh look. There's Cloud." She said gritting her teeth. She didn't know what about him bothered her so much. It was so irritating. She snapped out of her thoughts to a Zack poke her arm. "So where'd you wanna eat?" He asked. She shrugged and stared out the window.

In the back of the club, was Cloud having a smoke. He was there with his usual crew of Cid and Vincent. All laughing about one thing or another. Aeris came out and shooed them away.

"Whats up babe?" He asked Aeris who had an angry look on her face.

"We're over."

Cloud exhaled a puff of smoke. "What do you mean?" He started to panic.

"I mean. I want to see other people. You are just yesterdays thing. I want someone who's rich and classy."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. 'Rich and classy? What did she mean by that?' he thought. She just walked away and jumped into the arms of a tall silvery haired man, Sephiroth.

"Ready to go?" Cloud heard him say as he watched his now ex leave in a black Lamborgini exported from Italy.

The next few weeks, no one had seen Cloud. Or even heard from him.

"Dude where the hell is Cloud?" Vincent asked. Cid just shrugged and went to class. Vincent had though he just left town for a while and walked away himself. They didn't know the horror of what actually happened.

Tifa had been called into the main office later that day. The administrator had asked her if she knew the whereabouts of a Mr. Cloud Strife. "Like I'd know where that asshole was! Excuse my language.." The administrator didn't mind, so he just nodded.

"What was that about?" Zack asked her. "He wants me to find Cloud…" She sighed. She wondered why everyone made her go off on these random adventures. She dragged Zack off with her, so she would not have to deal with the OH-SO-ANNOYING Cloud by herself. They got to his dorm and pounded on the door. ….. No answer. She tried again … Still no answer. Zack pounded hard on the door shouting, "CLOUD! YO! YOU IN HERE?!" … Still nothing. They started walking away, when Tifa thought she hears a crashing noise. She shrugged it off and kept walking. Later on that day, the administrator had called Tifa back into his office. Still with the same questions.

"No, he wasn't in his dorm. I don't have a clue where he'd be." She sighed and shrugged.

"Well could you please go try again. I know its late, but I know that you wouldn't let me down." He gave her a smile and she nodded.

"I guess…" She sighed and walked off towards the absent Cloud's dorm.

Cloud barely awake heard a muffled knocking sound at his door and his name being called. He thought it was Aeris so he shouted, "Go away!" … Or at least he thought he did. Everything was blurry. He'd been like this for the past ten hours.

Tifa getting annoyed, just decided to go in. She checked if it was locked, unfortunate for her it was. However there was a slightly cracked open window next to the door. She slid it open, and crawled in. She fell to the floor, and rubbed her knees from the carpet burns. " I couldn't have fell that hard." she said aloud examining her hand and knee. Her hand had blood on it, and her knee didn't. This concerned her a lot. She looked around Cloud's dorm. It was a bit frightening to her. The walls had been painted black, there were dark posters of gruesome things and death metal bands. The whole place smelled of smoke. Fresh smoke. So he HAD to be here. She cautiously looked around the place. It was much bigger than the regular dorms. It was like a small apartment. She had stumbled over something in the tiny hallway to his bedroom. She felt something warm sliding down her leg. She examined it, and she had accidentally kicked over a very large sword and had cut her calf. She winced as she noticed the pain pulsing to the wound.

"This place is a nightmare." She said trying to pick up the blade. But she failed. The blade was so heavy, she wondered how anyone could ever use it.

"I'll just leave it as it is."

As she walked in his bedroom she noticed more blood. A LOT more blood. It was everywhere. The walls, the floor, his bed. There was a large trail of it heading into the bathroom where the lights were flickering. She pushed open the slightly cracked door and looked to her left. Nothing but a toilet and sink. She walked over to the light fixture and tried pulling the cord. Didn't help. The lights still flickered on and off. Giving a horror movie like ambience with the change between the darkness and dim lighting. She heard was sounded like water sloshing and looked to her right. She yelled at the top of her lungs when she saw what it was. Cloud lay sprawled in the bath tub covered in crimson. He had gashes on his face, chest arms and wrists. She noticed his wounds were still bleeding somewhat so he was still alive. Maybe. She ran for help.

What seemed like the next day Cloud woke up in a wet bed. He didn't have the strength to look, but he saw someone there and asked, "Why is my bed wet?" in a very dull and soft voice. He stared hard at her and noticed she was a nurse.

"You are still bleeding a lot. Please try not to move. We will change your bed when you stop."

Memories of the night before had flashed into his mind. He had committed suicide and failed. He remembers someone in the room yelling. The door to the room had shut and the Doctor walked in. He started to say something, but Cloud could not make it out. He saw a clock on the wall and tried to read what it said. He finally made out, "4:37 a.m." He sighed, which turned into a gasp for air as he felt blood rushing up through his throat. He heard the doctor say something about stab wounds in the neck and chest and that he needed some gauze. The rest… He didn't remember.

He awoke to a sharp pain everywhere. He lifted his head and saw that he'd been stitched up, but he was still in the bloody bed from before. He thought. He couldn't remember.

"What the hell happened?" He thought hard and remembered that he had taken some drug hoping it would elevate his mood ever since Aeris. But it made it worse. One hundred times worse.

"It's past visiting hours Miss." The nurse said to a familiar raven haired girl.

"I cant leave. I don't know what it is… But…" The nurse smiled and nodded.

Tifa had felt bad for Cloud, after hearing what happened. She wanted to kill Aeris. It made her angry just thinking about her.

"Uuuughhh…" Cloud groaned.

"What do you need Cloud?" Tifa frowned. She jumped up and grabbed a glass of water for him. "Drink some." She said as she gently poured it down his throat. She watched as he struggled to swallow it. She stared at him with loving eyes. She was thinking about…

"Wait! What am I doing?"

"Hey…" Nudge nudge

"TIFA!"

She woke up to Zack shaking her.

"What are you doing? I heard you were here."

She just gave him a blank stare.

"Whatever.. Come on lets go, weekends over. Class is starting soon." He said pulling at her hand dragging her away.

She got back to her dorm and plopped down on her bed. She decided not to go to class for once. She noticed a letter on her nightstand. It was from the administrator himself. She read it to herself. It had stated that he was sorry to have put her in that situation. She put it to her side and fell asleep.

Three weeks later, Tifa had gone to see Cloud, but he had already been sent home. She felt kind of disappointed. She felt she should have stayed with him longer. She had gone back to her dorm to get her things for her next class. She slowly pushed open the door and to her shock, there lay Cloud on her small sofa.

"What are you doing here!" She said happily, but then covered it up with a pretend scowl.

" I heard you had called for the paramedics. I thought I'd come thank you." He said, which shocked her so much it took her speech. She stumbled with her words. He smiled, slowly walked up to her and hugged her. She was confused, thinking he resented her. However it made her happy.

"Please don't hug me…" She lied almost hugging back.

He left, going back to his dorm to get some rest.


	2. Chapter 2

(Author's note: It's been forever since I have updated. So I apologize for that. And Hopefully the parenthesis will show up. But anyway when it says scene change, well.. You get it. Hope you like it.)

A week had passed since Cloud's episode, and everything was back to normal. Or at least that's how things felt for, Cloud. He was up and about and back to secretly doing his schoolwork. He thought it rather amusing that people would criticize him for the way he acted and looked, and could still out smart most people. He hadn't really seen much of Tifa in the last week, but he thought of her more than he wanted.

(scene change)

Cloud had been daydreaming his whole class and had almost missed the fact the bell had excused them. He stood up and yawned lazily, but smiled because he was free for the next week. It was a national holiday and classes were on hold until after.

"National Mako day..Pfft." Cloud scoffed as he pushed his way out of the crowd at the door. He fumbled around his pockets a moment, pulled out a cigarette and light it. Inhaling the bittersweet taste of the nicotine, he couldn't help but feel relaxed and overjoyed. His mind kept wandering, thinking of the night to come.

"Cloud!"

Cloud turned to see, Vincent, running up to him.

"Hey, Cloud. Zack told me he was going to be late to practice."

"That's fine, as long as he gets enough in so he doesn't choke up on stage like last time." Cloud chuckled a bit as he remembered Zack freezing up at their band's last gig.

"Yeah, that knuckle-head! How were we supposed to land a contract with him like that?"

They both chuckled.

"So, Cloud. You going to invite that hottie, Tifa to our show?" Vincent asked in a sly manner.

"Dude, shut up. She doesn't like me that much, and I doubt she is interested in our style. Or us for that manner." Cloud said defensively.

"Hey calm down! I'm only kidding." Vincent replied while laughing at his friend.

"Yeah yeah.. Go find that, 'knuckle-head' Zack and meet me at my dorm." Cloud said, while slowly walking away, his mind slowly drifting to thoughts of the raven haired girl, Tifa.

"Ugh.. Why does she have to be so gorgeous.." He thought to himself.

(Scene change)

"So, Tifa. I got this thing happening tonight.. Want to come?" Zack asked shyly.

"What kind of thing?"

"Oh you know.. Just my band is playing at the bar down the street."

"You are in a band?" Tifa said with a big smile.

"You already knew that, Tifa.."

He looked up at her from his book and saw her smiling.

"So do you want to?" He asked again.

"I'd love to! It'd be the first time I get to see your band! I hope you play those songs you have written for me." She said and winked at him.

Zack chuckled and said, "Well.. The music is slightly different than that."

Tifa looked confused. He had always tried to impress her by playing soft tunes from his acoustic guitar for her. But She didn't mind. She knew he had a thing for her, and she'd be lying if she said she didn't feel the same.

"Ok. I'll go!" She exclaimed.

"Great! This means a lot to me, Tifa!" Zack nearly shouted from excitement.

Zack's phone beeped. He pulled it out to look at it, clicking a few buttons, then returning it to its resting place in his pocket.

"Well, it looks like I've got to get to practice. So I'll see you there." Zack said still smiling like an idiot.

"Ok, I'll see you then." Tifa giggled at him as he walked away.

(Scene Change)

"Ah, the sweet feeling of ripping your skin off after you have bailed." Cloud said to, Vincent, sarcastically. He got up and grabbed his skateboard.

"Did he reply?" Rufus inquired as he rolled up on his board.

"I don't know, let me check." Cloud said pulling out his mobile phone. He flipped it open and read the message, closing it soon after.

"He's on his way finally. Lets head back to my dorm and set up." He said as he pulled a cigarette. He lit it and burst into a jog, placing the skateboard under his feet soon after, using the moment to get him rolling. Vincent and Rufus followed after him in the same manner.

Cloud bent down on his skateboard, then pushed down on the front end, and kicked up with his back foot, launching him into the air and making his skateboard flip under his feet. He landed and felt awesome, until he looked up and there she was. Tifa was walking right in front of him. He turned so he wouldn't hit her, his eyes never leaving her.

"Dude! You okay?" Vincent yelled after Cloud.

"You just fucking slammed into that rail like you didn't know it was even there!" He offered a hand to help up his friend. Cloud grabbed his arm and pulled himself up.

"Yeah, had my mind elsewhere." He looked around. Tifa was already gone.

Cloud turned his head and saw, Zack, walking up to the group.

"Hey guys." Zack greeted looking at all of them.

"You ready for this?" Cloud asked.

Everyone nodded and they proceeded into the dorm and set up.

People passing looked into the opened door of Cloud's dorm as they were doing their warm up song. Cloud on lead guitar, Zack on backing guitar, Vincent on bass, and Rufus jamming out on the drums. Clouds fingers sliding up and down the fretboard. Feeling the strings vibrating with every strum. This was one of the only things that truly made him happy.

The amps buzzed and sound faded as their warm up song ended.

"Damn, Zack. You were ripping! You have gotten way better!" Cloud congratulated his band mate.

Vincent cracked his knuckles and said, "We should play Panic Attack. I think the blood is flowing now."

Cloud nodded and looked to his band mates, who nodded back. Rufus smacked his sticks together, to start a measure count. Vincent's fingers started strumming the thick bass strings of his Ibanez SR 506, his other fingers sliding up and down the fretboard hitting the notes. After two measures of the bass track Rufus, Cloud, and Zack had come in. Cloud and Zack following Vincent on their guitars, and Rufus pounding out an awesome beat.

Cloud stepped up to the microphone, inhaled and started singing.

'_All wound up. On the edge. Terrified.'_

He banged his head as he playing during the lyric pause.

'_Sleep disturbed. Restless mind. Petrified.'_

A crowd started to grow around the dorm as they played, everyone cheering for them.

'_I am paralyzed. So afraid to die.'_

Tifa was walking to the crowd to see what was so intriguing. She pushed her way passed the crowd and saw the band playing. She smiled as she saw Zack. But her jaw nearly dropped as she saw Cloud vocalizing and playing. He was incredible.

'_Why do I feel so numb. Is it something to do with where I come from. Should this be fight or flight. I don't know why I'm so uptight.'_

Tifa had become enthralled by Cloud. Her mouth agape. She had almost written Zack off in her mind.

'_Rapid heartbeat pounding through my chest. Agitated body in distress. I feel like I'm in danger. Daily life is strangled by my stress.'_

Tifa's face grew red as she noticed herself lusting after Cloud. His voice, his fingers. She couldn't understand why she suddenly wanted him so much.

'_Run. Try to hide. Overwhelmed by this complex delirium.'_

Cloud's fingers quickly hitting the notes, his other had quickly following in this difficult solo. He noticed that his hands felt hot during this cool down part of the solo, but knew it was only about to get hotter. He played fast and accurately. His pick strumming each note powerfully, and his other hand laying it's finger down on the string precisely.

'_Helpless hysteria. A false sense of urgency. Trapped in my phobia. Possessed by anxiety._

_Run. Try to hide. Overwhelmed by this complex delirium.'_

The song neared it's finish. Everyone feeling so accomplished to be able to execute something so difficult, almost flawlessly.

The final note strummed, and pounded by the drums, and they newfound crowd was yelling excitedly for the group. Cloud noticed the people, and smiled.

"I am so pumped for the show tonight!" Cloud said to his friends with a huge smile on his face.

He looked back to the crowd, and saw her again.

He rubbed his eyes in disbelief. He knew she was looking directly at him. His gaze broke as he saw Zack run out to her. He felt upset by this, but wasn't sure if he should have.

"Did you like it, Tifa?" Zack said grinning.

"I-it was amazing." She replied bringing her attention to him.

"Are you okay, Tifa? Your face is a little red."

"Yeah I am just… hungry. Yeah." She pulled a fake giggle and continued, "Why don't you buy me some food?" He agreed happily and walked off with her.

"Dude, where does he think he's going?!" Vincent asked angrily.

"Don't know. But I doubt he'll miss the show tonight." Cloud said softly.

Vincent and Rufus looked at him and were puzzled.

"How could you go from pumped to calm so quickly, Cloud?" Rufus inquired.

But Cloud shrugged and started to play again. The other two soon caught on and jumped into the jam.


	3. Chapter 3

(Authors note: If you are curious about the song, its Not Alone by All That Remains)

The room was dark, the only visible light was the soft glow from a cigarette that hung from his lip. It grew brighter as he inhaled, then growing dim yet again. It calmed his nerves for what was about to happen. He felt at ease. He slowly exhaled, smoke billowing from within. He took it away from his mouth and held it in his hand. He grabbed his guitar, a shiny black B.C Rich Warlock, with red tribal flames that danced around the edges. He looked over at his friends and nodded, and they nodded back.

The sound of hundreds of people screaming drown out any thoughts he had at the moment. The lights flared up, scanning up each of band members. He put his cigarette back to his mouth and took one last inhale, before dropping it on the ground and stamping out the little flame.

"Are you ready, Cloud?"

Cloud turned to his bassist, Vincent, and gave him a smile. Vincent knew this look, and was sure he was ready to rock.

Cloud stepped up into the limelight, as Zack, his backing guitarist, started playing. Cloud adjusted a tone knob on his guitar and followed the same tune as, Zack. Vincent and Rufus soon after joined in. The four of them playing in harmony, creating a sweet sound. It soon changed as, Cloud inhaled at let his vocal power out.

'_No more.'_

His guitar playing became fast as he quickly strummed the chords. His vocals harsh and deep as he screamed into the microphone.

'_No more, are the days that I will, fear for I have, found a strength that, none can match and I'll push forward!'_

The crowd cheered and pumped their fists into the air. A small mosh pit slowly forming at the front of the audience.

'_Never has the blood in my veins, flowed so fiercely as when I feel, this around me, I am whole!'_

As the chorus came up, Vincent walked up to a microphone and pulled out some backing vocals.

'_I'm not alone! With the touch of your hand, I am whole again!'_

The two sang in harmony. Playing strongly, their fingers hitting each fret with perfect accuracy.

Cloud eyed the crowd for a moment, then he saw her. He felt the energy pulse through him, and he smiled as he played even stronger.

'_Now I, feel the passion burning, this what drives me further, strengthens my resolve to push me further!'_

Tifa gazed at, Cloud, feeling the raw power of his music. Feeling even more guilty for having feelings for him, when, Zack was around. She had known that they weren't really a couple, but there was something there, unspoken, that she held on to.

As Cloud and Vincent sang the chorus again, Cloud couldn't help but see, Tifa, eyeing him up like a piece of meat. He knew she lusted for him, which made him smile. But remembered that not too long ago, she made this fire within burn for hatred toward her. Getting confused and angry he stepped up even further to the edge of the stage, letting the solo blast the audience in the face.

He picked with speed, and precision like it was nothing. Speedily hitting the notes simultaneously with his other hand. Cloud stomped his foot down on his effects pedal, making the solo echo even more throughout the walls of the bar. His picking hand lifted away, and slammed a finger down on the string of the guitar. Tapping each note and pulling off as it were nothing, creating a symphony of sound with just his guitar. He closed his eyes tightly and saw her standing there in a black room, by herself, just watching him play.

His eyes opened as he finished tapping his solo out, and stepped back to the microphone.

Zack began playing the bridge that would lead back into the verse, Cloud following every step.

They both played fast and hard through the verse as the chorus came back up.

'_I'm not alone! With the touch of your hand, I am whole again!'_

Cloud screaming the chorus, with a harsh growling scream, as Vincent merely sang the chorus.

The band slowly playing out, until all that was left was , Cloud, playing. His amp buzzed as the crowd went wild. And out of the corner of his eye he saw, Zack, Jump down off the stage and ran right up to Tifa. Cloud sighed, as he and the rest of his band left backstage.

(Scene Change)

Cloud rested his head upon his desk as he listened to professor Hojo giving his lesson. He sat up and looked at the clock.

"Only five minutes.." He whispered to himself.

The bell rang and everyone was dismissed.

"Yo, Cloud!"

Cloud turned to see Zack running up to him.

"Hey, you haven't seen Tifa around have you?" Zack inquired.

"No, I haven't seen her since last night. You two got pretty drunk." He chuckled, but mentally beating himself up.

"Yeah, so uh.." Zack started acting strangely.

"What is it now?" Cloud rolled his eyes, as he knew Zack was about to give him some stupid excuse as to why he wouldn't be at practice.

"I can't-"

"Make it to practice?" Cloud sighed.

"Heh, yeah. Tifa and I have a date later. That's right an official date!" Zack stated loudly.

"Fine." Cloud just walked away towards his dorm.

As we walked, Cloud was stopped by a seductive, "Hey, Cloudy boy."

He froze up as his ex, Aeris, walked up to him. Stroking his face with her finger as she spun around him.

"I have to say, Cloud, you were ultra sexy last night." She said, practically moaning in his ear.

"I'm glad you could make it.." He felt his heart sink just being around her.

"So I heard you went to the hospital recently. Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's nothing." He lied.

"Say, now that you are all better… Why don't we go back to your place?" She leaned in, and licked the lobe of his ear and whispered, "I'm not wearing anything under this dress."

Tifa had been leaving the cafeteria, when she spotted Cloud, being harassed by Aeris. She turned to walk away, but something stopped her. She turned back and rushed over to help him out of his bind.

"There you are, Cloud!" She said with a big smile on her face.

"I'm ready to head back now." She gave him a 'play along' face.

"O-oh yeah. Sorry, Aeris, I've got to go." He let out a sigh of relief as the two of them walked away.

"Don't get any ideas.." Tifa scowled at him.

"I don't know what you mean." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh I think you-"

"Shut up. She is still following us." Cloud whispered angrily.

Tifa turned her head slightly so she could see out of her peripheral. And Aeris was indeed following them. She looked as though she were about to kill.

"Turn past this building." Tifa whispered.

As they turned the corner, they burst into a run. Getting some distance between Aeris.

"In here!" Tifa pulled him into an equipment shed, leaving the door cracked just so they could see.

"Why the hell did you bring us here?" Cloud shouted.

Tifa remained quiet.

A few moments passed, and she knew they were in the clear.

"I was only helping you get away from that slut!" She shouted at him.

"I could have handled it myself!" Cloud replied defensively.

Tifa stepped up to him to yell at him some more, when she tripped and fell right into him.

"Damn that hurt." Cloud said rubbing his head. He felt a weight on him as he laid on the ground. His heart started pounding as he realized how close she was.

"S-sorry.." Tifa stammered trying to pull herself off. She blushed when she noticed she placed her hand on his chest.

"What is wrong with you? You look like you have just seen a ghost."

Tifa's face grew red as she caught herself gawking and feeling his muscles.

"Y-yeah.. I'm fine." She replied.

Cloud stood up after picked herself up off of him.

"Well, I'm out of here." Cloud tried to act cool as he pushed past her. He felt a hand on his arm and he stopped.

"Do you.." Tifa choked, her face even more flushed.

"Do you have-"

"Spit it out." Cloud snapped, trying not to seem interested.

"Uh.. It's nothing.."

"Oh. Well, you should be looking for, Zack. He was trying to find you."

Cloud pulled out a cigarette and placed it between his lips. Lit it, and walked away.

"See ya." He waved from behind.

Tifa felt frustrated. She didn't want to feel this way about, Cloud, but she did.

(Scene change)

The rain hadn't let up for hours. Cloud sat under a tree, listening to the sound as the drops hit the leaves. He was jealous of, Zack. Getting to be with, Tifa. He couldn't stop thinking of the feeling of her laying on him. Feeling her warm soft body pressed up against his.

"Did you enjoy the movie too?"

"Yeah, it was a pretty good one."

Cloud saw the two walking up to a dorm. He watched them as they talked, and he couldn't pull his gaze away. She had gotten a little wet from the rain, making her clothes stick to her body. She wore a little black dress, that accented her curves. His eyes danced around her figure from afar, wanting. Wishing. His thoughts turned sour as he thought how they were so different. She always wore nicer clothes than most. And he always looked like a bum most of the time. With his tight ripped jeans, with a chain hanging from the pocket. An old band shirt, and messy hair. But why couldn't it work? She was with, Zack after all. He and Zack were eerily similar. His chain of thought broke when he heard footsteps heading toward him. He looked up to see, Tifa with an umbrella, looking puzzled.

"What exactly are you doing here?" She looked concerned, noticing he was soaking wet.

"I'm relaxing. What does it look like? Where is your date? Shouldn't you be with him?"

"He left, and I saw you sitting here." She said softly, handing him a towel.

He rejected it and stood up.

"Just take it to your dorm and dry off." She pushed.

"I'll be fine" Cloud replied.

Tifa stood a bit closer now and demanded him to take the towel.

"Why do you care so much?" He asked.

"I-"

Before she knew what she was doing, Tifa had leaned in and pressed her lips to his. And just as quickly, pushed him away.

"That didn't mean anything." She said nervously.

Cloud just stood there confused.

"H-here, come to my dorm until it stops raining." She offered.

"Sure." Cloud was dumbstruck and didn't know what else to say.

(Scene change)

"So why are you being so nice to me all of the sudden?"

"I just don't want you to get violently ill for being stupid."

Cloud scoffed at this. He pulled out his cigarettes and was about to light one up, when Tifa gave him a little, 'AHEM.'

"Oh. Did you want one?" Cloud offered.

"No, I don't want you smoking those in here."

"Whatever." He lit it anyway and took a deep inhale.

"You made me come in to dry off, at least show me some hospitality." He said laughing a little.

"Fine."

"So.. What was that about. You know, out there?" Cloud said while exhaling smoke.

Silence.

"Oh. So it wasn't supposed to happen."

"Yeah, so don't go blabbing to everyone that it did. I'm with Zack now, so it shouldn't have even crossed my mind." She exclaimed.

Cloud pulled the cigarette away from his lips and stood up.

"So, if I were to try-"

"Just shut up." Tifa said, now steaming.

Cloud just laughed and sat back down, trying not to feel a little hurt.

"I'm going to bed so just leave when it stops raining." She said, and walked into her room slamming the door and locking it behind her.

"Okay.." Cloud said under his breath. His mind trailing off to find her. Taking one last drag of his cigarette before laying on her couch. He put it out on the heel of his shoe and placed the butt in his now empty pack.

He laid there for what seemed days, when he finally got up and left.

"Cloud? What were you doing at, Tifa's?"

Cloud looked up and saw, Zack.

"What?"

Zack scowled and repeated, "What were you doing at, Tifa's?"

"Nothing." Cloud scoffed.

"Dude, she's mine." Zack now angry, balled his hands into fists.

"Fine, have her." Cloud pushed past him and went to his dorm.

"Stupid bastard.." He muttered under his breath.

Zack turned and headed towards Tifa's dorm to confront her.


	4. Chapter 4

'Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzt.' Cloud's phone had woken him up, telling him there was a message waiting.

"Ugh.." Cloud groaned as he rolled over in his bed to grab his phone. He flipped it open and saw there was a message from Zack. He opened the message, read it, and closed it.

"Fine!" He yelled as he threw his phone. "Stupid prick." He muttered to himself, as he re-read the message mentally.

'_Hey, Cloud, no hard feelings or anything.. But I joined up with another band. I know you'll understand.'_

This pissed him off beyond belief. Cloud couldn't figure out why he even wanted to join up with another band. What was wrong with theirs?

"I guess it's because he misunderstood things last night.."

Cloud flopped down on the couch in the living room and fumed a little, feeling betrayed. He felt as though his band mates were more than just musicians or friends, but a small family. They were his brothers and now one just picked up and left.

"Fuck.." Cloud grumbled as he went and grabbed his phone. He opened it and send a chain message to Vincent and Rufus, saying, "Zack is no longer in the band. Ask him about it." He hit the send button and closed his phone. He lit up a cigarette, thinking it would help him calm down. But just inhaled it until it was a stick of ash.

"Damn it!"

(Scene change)

"Wait.. You just quit your band?" Tifa inquired.

"Yeah. Another group that is about to be signed asked me to join with them! Isn't that great?" Zack was getting all excited.

Tifa wanted to say, '_That's great, Zack! I'm so proud of you!' _But she couldn't help but feel for Cloud. Zack had always told her stories of the two of them and how they were practically brothers. She assumed he would not be too happy with this.

"What about Cloud?" She asked in an almost whimper.

"What? What about him? He'd be happy for me." Zack replied sternly, thinking she'd rather seem him.

"I didn't think you liked Cloud all that much."

"I don't!" She said defensively, and obviously lying, but Zack didn't pick up on it.

"I just was curious because you were in a band with them before.."

"I thought you'd be happy for me! Whatever." Zack didn't want to start an argument with the girl. Especially since he wanted to keep her as his girlfriend.

"Don't go!" Tifa begged. But it was no use, he had just picked up and stormed off.

(Scene Change)

"Man.. I can't believe it." Rufus said while rubbing his head. Cloud just looked at him and said, "Whatever. We don't need him anyway."

"What about backing guitar?" Vincent shrugged at him.

"We'll just play without one for a while." Cloud was too angry to care at this moment.

Cloud kicked the power switch on his amp and started to play. His guitar tuned low, the sound thick and deep. Rufus started hitting his high hat following the song Cloud was about to play.

'_Since you never gave a damn in the first place, maybe it's time you had the tables turned. 'Cause in the interest of all involved I got the problem solved, and the verdict is guilty!'_

Cloud's playing turned fast and his guitar wailed a sound that he loved. He loved making his guitar screech and growl.

'_Man nearly killed me, steppin' where you fear to tread, stop drop and roll. You were dead from the get-go. Big mouth fucker, stupid cocksucker! Are you scared of me now? Then you're dumber than I thought.'_

Cloud let his anger flow freely as his vocal chords erupted with screams.

'_Step to me, I'll smear ya - think I fear ya? Bullshit! Just another dumb punk chompin' at this tit!'_

Tifa had been looking for Zack, she heard Cloud's angry music. She stopped to listen and walked off. Thinking Zack obviously wasn't there. She also was going to try and avoid him, even though she knew she didn't want to. What she really wanted to do was be with him. Be she felt as though she owed it to Zack to be with him.

'_SPIT! IT OUT! All you wanna do is drag me down, all I wanna do is stamp you out!'_

Feeling as though she couldn't move, Tifa just stood there listening to Cloud as if he were directly talking to her. Letting her know how angry he was about Zack. She got lost in thought as she stood there. She felt as though it were her fault.

"Why am I getting upset? I didn't do-" Just as she was reassuring herself, she remembered that she involuntarily kissed him. Her face turned a bright shade of crimson. Did she regret it? She didn't want to.

(Scene change)

Tifa was sitting alone in the campus cafeteria, studying for an assignment. She looked up when she heard a ruckus. It was Zack. He was yelling at random students for no apparent reason.

"Is he drunk or something?" Tifa rolled her eyes and stood up. She walked over to him to try and calm him down.

"Zack!" She shouted. But it didn't phase him. Whatever he was doing wasn't like him.

"ZACK!" She shouted again, leaving a sore feeling in her throat.

"There she is! Mrs. Strife!" He turned and before she knew it, his hand slid across her face with intense force. This action had spun her and knocked her to her knees.

"Zack?! What is wrong with you!" She yelled as tears started to form in her eyes.

Zack drew back his hand, wanting to hit her again, when he felt a strong grasp on his wrist.

"Hit her again and I'll fucking snap your arm!"

Tifa and Zack both turned to see who it was. And to their surprise it was Cloud.

"You are too drunk. Get the hell out of here." Cloud said as he practically threw Zack out of the way.

"Come one, get up." Cloud said gently to Tifa, as he offered his hand. She grabbed it and got up.

"Thank you.." She said nervously. "I'm sorry about-" She couldn't say anymore without choking. Tears now flowing freely down her pale cheeks. The salty water stinging on the big red handprint left from the intoxicated Zack.

Cloud led her out of the cafeteria and to safety.

"What were you doing here so late?" Cloud asked as he looked at his phone for the time. It read 11:30 pm.

"Same reason anyone else does, to study, and get hit by their boyfriends.." She joked, but it didn't please Cloud.

"That wasn't how he norm-" She was stopped by a finger on her lips.

"Don't think about it. I know how he gets. But if you ever have anymore problems with him like this. Come find me. I'll save you."

"So whenever I'm in a bind, my hero will come rescue me?" She asked, but got no reply. She looked up at him, and studied his face. He looked concerned, yet furious.

"What?" Cloud said breaking the silence. "Is there something on my face?" Tifa just shook her head. Tears welling up in her eyes again.

"Hey, it's alright." Cloud assured her.

She shook her head and said, "I'm afraid that if I go back to my dorm, he'll come there.."

Cloud nodded, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her in.

"You can stay with me." He whispered.

(**Authors note: Stay tuned for the next episode of Dragon Ball Z! not really but, zack will return to normal. But will the relationship? Update coming soon!)**


	5. Chapter 5

Cloud had finally gotten Tifa to calm down enough to fall asleep. He snuck out of his bedroom, closing the door silently behind him. He started pacing around in his dark living room, debating whether to go and beat the shit out of Zack. He felt his pockets for a cigarette, to his dismay he was out.

"I guess I'll go get some… I could use a walk." He whispered to himself. He grabbed his keys, and left a note for Tifa in case she woke up. As he was walking out the door, he sighed as flash of lightning lit up the sky.

"I guess it will have to be a shorter walk than anticipated…"

He closed the door and walked off mumbling to himself.

Shortly after he left, Tifa had woken up, face still sore from the events of the night. She rubbed her cheek and looked around. 'Where did he go?' She whispered.

She stood up from his warm bed and stretched. There was a nice cool breeze coming in from an open window in the room, a hint of rain filled the air. She felt at peace here. She smiled and walked around studying the room, feeling the soft carpet under her feet with every step. There was a guitar on a stand next to his bed, she bent over and plucked a string, it was tuned down.

She made her way into the living room, looking around to see if Cloud was in there. The room was still. The note Cloud left her caught her eye, she walked over to the table.

The note read:

Went out for a walk, and to get smokes.

Be back soon. Help yourself to anything.

-Cloud

"Help myself huh?" Tifa inquired looking towards the bathroom.

"I feel like I could use a shower…"

(scene change)

"Glad I had enough for these." Cloud exhaled.

He wasn't sure why he liked these little things so much, but to each his own.

"I'd better hurry up… It's starting to rain." Cloud mumbled picking up the pace. He came to a sudden stop as if he forgot something. Looking to the ground he saw some roses growing around a tree sapling. Thinking for a moment, Cloud bent down and picked a few of the beautiful crimson bearing flowers for Tifa. He smiled and jogged towards his dorm.

(scene change)

Tifa stood under the hot water pouring out of the shower head. Steam filled the room, the heat making her body less tense. She turned and stood with her head back washing away the shampoo from her long raven colored hair. She lifted her head and backed into the water, letting little beads of crystal clear liquid cascade over her nude body. Thoughts filled her mind, and tears filled her eyes.

"I can't believe that asshole… What were you thinking, Zack."

The shower turned off, and Tifa emerged from the steam, body glistening, grabbed a towel and dried off. She slid on her panties and noticed one of Clouds shirts lying on the floor. It had Japanese kanji written on it, mixed with English. Dir En Grey, it read. She raised the t-shirt to her face, and breathed in the scent. It had a musky scent. It wasn't a bad scent, and she loved it. She slid it on over her slim frame.

She walked back to Cloud's room, and slid into his bed. Lying still, she listened to the rain pound against the roof, and the thunder breaking the heavens.

(Scene change)

"Strife!" A voice called out of the dark. Cloud turned and looked in the direction of the familiar voice.

A scowl found its way upon his face when he saw who it was. Zack walked out under the street lamp, followed by Kadaj and Sephiroth. Two of Clouds biggest rivals. They'd gotten into many fights over the years, both with fists and with music.

"Where is she, Strife?" Zack barked.

"Has she become your whore?!" Laughing, he turned to Kadaj and Sephiroth.

"You'd better watch your tongue, Fair, before I rip it from your skull!" Cloud growled back at the trio.

He set the roses on the cold wet asphalt, clenching his fists getting ready to kick ass.

"Looks like little Strifey wants to fight!" Kadaj chuckled.

"Yeah, well at least you can cry to your mommy when I kick your ass Kadaj. I've done it before!"

Kadaj's smile was wiped from his face, an angry look soon replaced it.

Zack walked over to Cloud, staring him in the eye. A minute passed, Zack turned. Before he could blink, Cloud found a fist traveling fast at his face. He lifted his arm to block the blow, his other fist headed towards his foe's gut. Landing the blow, Zack stumbled back. Kadaj and Sephiroth leapt into action.

Cloud felt a sharp pain in the back of his head, and his world went black.

"Damn it Kadaj! You didn't have to kill him!" Zack panicked. Blood mixing in with the rain at Cloud's unconscious body.

"I didn't. Calm down."

"Let's just get out of here!" Zack shouted.

Cloud had finally woken up. Rain still pouring on him. He pulled out his phone, looked at it, no missed calls. He looked at the time, The clock read 3:56 am. "Shit. Out for two hours.." Cloud sighed, pushing himself off the ground. Grabbed the flowers he picked for Tifa, and walked off to his dorm.

(scene change)

Tifa shot up, hearing the door slam. She sped out into the living room to greet Cloud. But was shocked at what she saw.

"Oh my god! What happened?!" She gasped.

"What? Oh…. It was nothing." He shrugged.

"You call that nothing?! You have a black eye, your lip is bleeding, and-"

"I know, I know.. But… I got you these." He said, handing her the wet roses. A smirk came across his face.

Tifa blushed, she had mixed emotions. She knew he was beaten up by Zack, which pissed her off, but she felt her heart flutter. She swiftly walked up to him and embraced his bruised body.

"I'm sorry.." She whispered into his chest. Her eyes welling up with tears.

"Don't cry, It's ok." He wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her closer.

"Come lay with me?" Tifa asked him. He kissed her forehead and nodded.

He pulled off his wet clothes, put on some gym shorts, and slid into bed with her.


	6. Chapter 6

1:30 pm. Cloud looked up from his watch and scanned the area around him. He rarely came here, to this little café on campus. The last time he was here, he had been with Aeris, which was almost uncomfortable for him, But his mind was too busy to worry about the past. He looked down at the sandwich he ordered and took a bite. Although he had only been here the one time, he thoroughly enjoyed the food, and thought they had a good coffee blend.

"Where the hell are they?" He said with his mouth full of sandwich, and a scowl on his face.

"They were the ones that wanted to meet ME here…"

Just as he said this. Rufus and Vincent sat down next to him.

"Who were you talking to?" Vincent said jokingly.

"Where were you assholes?"

"The line for sign ups was huge! And what is your problem dude?" Rufus inquired while sneaking a piece of meat from Cloud's sandwich.

"Nothing. I was just thinking…"

"Thinking about how we kicked your ass, and will do it again next week at the, 'Battle of the Bands'?"

They all turned to see Zack standing there with a smug look on his face.

"Yeah, not being able to fight me yourself? Punk ass!" Cloud scoffed at Zack's remark.

"I just didn't want to injure my playing hand. You understand, don't you?"

Cloud turned, just about ready to leap out of his chair and show Zack how he could crush his skull, when Vincent grabbed his arm.

"Dude not here." He whispered to Cloud, and pointing out a few police officers sitting near by.

"Better listen to good ol Vinny here. Otherwise you'd be going to prison." Zack laughed, relieved that Vincent saved his life.

"Just get the hell out of here!" Cloud growled, staring at Zack with intense hate.

Zack turned and swiftly retreated.

"Can you believe that asshole?" Rufus said sitting back down.

Cloud rolled his eyes, and took a long swig of his drink.

"So about the Battle of the Bands…" Cloud started.

The group went on for about an hour, arguing over a song choice.

"I still say we do 'Hammer Smashed Face'." Said Vincent turning to Rufus.

"We did that one last time!" Rufus argued.

"Look, why don't we do 'Make Them Suffer'?"

Rufus and Vincent both turned and looked at Cloud, like he had saved the world from a Bizarro version of Sephiroth, and knew that was the deciding song.

"Finally something we agree on!" Exclaimed Vincent.

The three of them stood up and walked out of the café, Vincent and Rufus heading towards the closest music store, and Cloud back to his dorm. He felt he should go check up on Tifa. He had earlier insisted that she had her friend, Yuffie come by to keep her company while he was out. He pulled out a cigarette, lit it and was on his way.

(scene change)

"So what's it like doing it with, Cloud?" Yuffie joked with Tifa.

"Nothing happened!" Tifa's face was bright red. "We just slept in the same bed together!"

"Sure. So how was "sleeping" with him?" Yuffie said with a wink. "Did you kiss him yet?"

Tifa rolled her eyes and stood up from the couch.

"Don't go! I was only kidding!"

Tifa laughed. "I'm only getting a drink! Do you want one?"

"A guy like Cloud probably only has hard liquor." Yuffie sighed. "But IF he has any, I'll have a soda. Lemon lime."

Tifa walked over to the refrigerator, pulled out a couple of cans containing the sugary soda, and walked back.

"So.." Tifa started. "I found one of Cloud's notebooks… He is writing a song about me." Tifa said with a huge grin on her face.

"You are SO in love with this guy." Yuffie rolled her eyes and laughed.

They both jumped when they heard the door open. In walked Cloud. He set his keys down and inhaled some of his cigarette.

"Drinking all my soda, eh?" Cloud laughed. He walked over and sat by Tifa.

"So how is it going?" He asked, glancing to them both. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Girl talk?" He asked.

"Girl talk." Tifa nodded.

Cloud stood up, and started walking to his room to get his guitar.

"Well Vencent, Rufus and I are going to go practice for an upcoming show. So… Give me a ring if you need anything?"

Tifa stood up and looked at Yuffie, who was motioning to follow him.

"Okay." She replied, feeling nervous.

He turned to look at her, as she was walking up to him. Their gaze locked. He studied her expression, it read to him as uncertain, yet hopeful. She closed her eyes, leaning into him, stopping when she could feel his breath on her lips. Cloud swallowed, trying to shove the lump in throat down, and pressed his lips against hers. For a moment the world stopped, leaving them in this moment together. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her close. He hadn't felt like this before, not even with Aeris. In his mind this was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

Tifa pulled away, her face bright red. She stretched up to his ear and whispered, "Thank you."

She smiled, winked and skipped away, leaving him confused. As he stood there processing the moment, he heard a hushed giggle come from the girls, it clearly coming from Yuffie.

He smiled, grabbed his guitar and case, readying them for the journey to Vincent's. Picking up a few extra picks, he walked out of his room. Ignoring the girls clearly staring at him, he left.


	7. Chapter 7

Cloud was finishing the last drag on his cigarette, when he turned to Vincent and asked, "They keep shouting for an encore. What song should we give them?"

"I'm thinking, 'Cleaver Sleazoid'." Vincent said as he raised a bottle of liquor to his lips.

"Alright! Lets do it!" Cloud dropped the burning cigarette butt and stomped it. Grabbing a pre-tuned guitar, he slid the strap over his shoulder and walked off towards the stage. Vincent and Rufus followed.

The stage was dark, the only audible thing was the crowd screaming for more. Three shadowy figures stepped out from behind a large curtain that covered the entire back of the stage. The crowd went nuts. The screaming increased in volume as lights flashed.

The faint sound of a guitar, the amp buzzed as Cloud started the song off with a slow eerie pick slide. Soon after the drums and bass follow suit, playing quickly.

Cloud lifted his head to the microphone, belting out the first line of lyrics.

'_Wake up you're dead!'_

The tempo picks up, the gradually slows down.

'_Doing, meaningless shit, over and over. I'm just a third-rate star covered in, BLOOD!'_

'Man this crowd is going absolute crazy!' Cloud thought to himself, watching as the crowd starts to form a mosh pit.

'_I'm just gonna, spill my guts on you!'_

Cloud's fingers slid into place, hitting each chord and each note exactly. It had been a while since he'd played this song, so he was rather impressed with himself. He inhaled and continued singing, leading into the chorus.

'_Under the name of justice.'_

Vincent stepped up to his microphone, and did his usual backing vocal routine, his mic turned down slightly he screams, '_You cant break my soul!'_

'_KILL YOURSELF! Think, you moron!'_

Cloud looked to his fingers, feeling their pain of playing for the last few hours. Ignoring it he continued.

'_Fall out of line you, COCKROACH!'_

Cloud playing energetically, starts head banging and jumping around during the breakdown. Sweat dripping from every pore. Feeling as though he is strumming harder than he should, just to convey this energy to the crowd.

'_They say this anger, this emotion, and this passion..'_

Cloud inhaled and screamed as loud as possible, '_Is a lie!'_

Taking a moment to catch his breath he looked to the crowd, seeing Tifa there, it made him regain his energy. He loved to show off his talent to her, as subtly as he thought was possible. Which was obvious.

They lead into the chorus again. Cloud looks over to Vincent and nods, he was letting him scream the chorus, just to give himself a small break.

The tune lightens up a little, Cloud playing a few hammer-ons, leads into a different chorus.

'_The dark, dark Sunday, the blood stains.'_

Vincent stepping back up to his microphone, '_You can't save yourself!'_

'_The dark, dark Sunday, the blood stains.'_

'_One day I will fuck your parents!'_

Cloud starts playing faster, his left hand striking each chord with precision, his right hand strumming with incredible agility. Vincent playing along, he plucks his thick metal bass strings with his fingers.

The song slows down, Cloud, readying himself to sing the next line, softly sings:

'_Koe moe denai kurai ni… Sonna ima ni hitori to, KIDZUKU!'_

Cloud, Vincent and Rufus pick up the tempo again, getting ready for one last blast of energy.

'_The night is cold and long. The night sky is deep and wide.'_

They finish the song with the second chorus, letting his guitar buzz and fade out, the crowd starts to scream. The trio walked off stage and set their instruments down.

"Man you killed it out there Cloud!"

"Thanks, Rufus. I wasn't sure if I remembered those lines of Japanese." Cloud replied with a chuckle.

Cloud turned and saw Tifa running up to him. He smiled as she jumped into his arms. He inhaled her scent, it was a sweet smell, like strawberries. He loved how she smelled, so luscious, so seductive. He felt his heart pounding in his chest.

"You did so great out there!" Tifa congratulated him.

She looked around, and noticed the other two band mates have already gone. She smirked and placed her hands on his chest. Slowly sliding them upwards, feeling his muscular chest, and snaking them up around his neck. Cloud noticed what she was doing, and on impulse he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. Her lips were soft, silky and sweet. Wanting more he leaned back in. She pushed him away and giggled.

"Not here." She whispered to him.

"I think we should go back to your place." She hinted biting her lip.

She grabbed his hand and quickly led him away.

Shortly after, a member of the stage crew noticed a figure hiding behind some instrument cases and amps. He walked over and tapped the character on the shoulder.

"Hey buddy, you can't be back here."

"Look, pal, why don't you mind your own damn business. Do you even know who I am? I am the guitarist for, 'The Knights of the Round' Zack Fair!"

"Oh yeah, those mediocre fellows who signed a record with Shin-Ra records. So what?" The stage crewman laughed.

Zack pushed his way past him, and angrily walked away.

'I'll get you Strife, you son of a bitch!'

(scene change)

The moon shone bright through Cloud's window, exposing the two within the room. Cloud was pressing his lips against Tifa's. Slowly pushing her back towards the bed. Tifa pushed him away, slowly lowering herself onto his mattress. She licked her lips and slid off her top, revealing her breasts. She lay back, the moonlight shining off her porcelain skin. Cloud studied her shape, following each curve with his eyes. He crawled on top of her, his lips touching her bare skin. He started giving her small kisses, making a trail, he moved upward from her toned stomach to her chest. Each kiss giving her the chills.

She felt his hand caress her hip, tracing her curves. She bit her lip from excitement, wanting more. Tifa gasped as she felt Cloud's teeth graze her neck, softly biting down on her smooth skin.

"Don't tease me like that." She breathed.

"I must make you feel like the goddess you are." Cloud whispered into her ear.

He bit her earlobe, and she almost lost it. She snaked her hands around his neck, letting a hand run freely through his spiky blonde hair. He lifted his head from her ear, and pressed his lips on hers yet again. His fingertips stroking her smooth, pale skin. Sliding his hand back down to her hips, he slipped a finger under her skirt and giving it the force to remove the article of clothing.

Cloud's face lit up with a smirk, as he studied the now fully nude Tifa. His eyes following her long voluptuous legs, to her perfectly curved hips, past her sexy toned stomach, her large supple breasts, her long neck, and stopped at her eyes. They were practically glowing from the moonlight.

"What?" She giggled lightly. Her face bright red.

"I'm admiring your beauty. You are simply divine, Tifa. You are my muse, my goddess." His eyes locked with hers, piercing her soul.

She had never felt this way, and she loved it. In fact she loved him, and was sure he loved her back.

(scene change)

Cloud woke up, and looked at the clock. It read 4:50 am. The night previous flashed in his mind, and a large smirk grew on his face. He looked down and saw Tifa, sleeping soundly, on his chest. His arms crept around her and embraced her.

"I love you Tifa." He whispered.

He lay there peacefully, his heart pounding. All he wanted to do was treat her like a queen. His eyes slowly closed, and his mind never leaving the thought of Tifa, slowly drifted back into the realm of sleep.

(scene change)

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

The door opened and there stood Zack.

"I need your help, Aeris."

"What do you want, Zackey boy?" Aeris smirked.

"I need you to help me get Tifa away from Cloud." Zack said with despair.

Aeris laughed and invited him. She motioned him to sit down on her sofa.

" So what is your plan?" She demanded.

"I was thinking, since you and Cloud had something.."

"You want me to throw myself on him?" She grinned.

"I have no problem with that. Besides, I'm missing his very… "talented" hands." She said longingly.

Zack laughed, and replied, "Good, now that it is settled I have a few things to arrange."

He stood up, said goodbye and let himself out, a huge wolfish grin branded on his face.

**(A note from the author: The song earlier is Cleaver Sleazoid by Dir en Grey, a great song. Also I'd like to thank anyone and everyone who has been following and reading my fic. It means a lot to me. And to all the commentors as well. I enjoy your feedback, thanks for the input. And if anyone out there who likes my fic, and draws, would like to pm me some cover art love, I'd be grateful! Stay tuned!)**


End file.
